Regrets
by LadyMononoke756
Summary: her breath was hot and damp against his skin. They never went that far but he was drunk... and he didn’t stop her... sasuke,sakura,hanabi,gaara. oneshot.


There was a flurry of silk sheets and hair, the fabric wrinkled and rubbed against it's self as two bodies heaved into bed like dogs in heat, one frenzied and perspiring like a crazed animal and adding a touch of stickiness to the chilly night air. She clawed at him clutched at his clothes tearing the layers off while slamming herself against his skin and groping his body as she anxiously tore off her own clothes. They never went that far but something was different tonight, he was drunk. And he didn't stop her; he stayed on his hands and knees mounted over her while she continued fumbling with his body. And if she could just get them off fast enough maybe he would—maybe the reason he kept the other girls but didn't go down on them was because he was waiting for her—maybe.

She shoved her hands down his pants and started pushing off his jeans viciously digging while she molested him her hungry hands and eyes. He didn't stop her.

She finished and he stayed mounted over her slightly perspiring. Impatiently she hooked her hands around his back and brought herself up to him, wrapping her legs, widely spread, below his waist. She wanted him so badly he didn't even have to do anything. She slammed herself against his body with quick thrusting motions--her mind just as frenzied with activity, the tips of her fingers pulling him in and digging into his body. He collapsed on top of her and let her have him feeling her back arch and her body tense in perfect orgasm. Chakra spread and added to the strength already in her hands and she drove him deeper into her gripping his thighs and forcing him further in.

She moaned and romped and kicked and gasped, twisting madly to push him further into her and he began to feel the change in him. He had been aroused but an urge to procreate awakened in him and he began throw himself at her and slowly bury himself in her. He forgot his inhibitions and reservations and went into her, he forgot his promises, he forgot his wishes for Hanabi and just kept driving himself into her...it wasn't **_her_** but she would do.

xxx

Hanabi was perfect.

Silent, swift, precise, deadly, beautiful and cold—she was the ideal kunoichi but sometimes he wished she wasn't…because if she wasn't he could take her instead of torturing himself with wanting her. If she wasn't then she could be warm and open and maybe he could be warm too…and pour himself into her openings.

xxx

Morning came and he was disgusted with himself. He turned to the heap of pink hair and flesh lying next him in bed roughly shook her, she stirred herself to life in a minute, whatever dream she had been having she wanted more and grasped at him like a starved animal, waking from her sleep eagerly and starting to crawl over and mount him like a whore. He pushed her off and handed her a pile of clothes.

He had meant to propose to **_her_** a virgin. He wasn't sure if **she** ever would say yes now, **she **was practical and calculating and **she **wanted his doujutsu but **she** was still innocent, and dignified. **She** never stained herself with the acceptance of a seduction mission unlike the pink haired kunoichi next to him.

**She** had no shortage of powerful suitors who were ninja with kekkai genkai he was sure the advances of the kazekage were an attractive proposal as well. **She** wouldn't settle for someone tainted like him…no matter how valuable his doujutsu was…

"Sasuke…"

He looked at the girl to his right, panting longingly like a cat in heat and decided. Sakura was not Hanabi and he didn't want her. "Get out Sakura."

"But—"

"I said Get Out!"

She knew better than to push it, put on her clothes and slinked away. He had probably already figured out that she drugged him. She picked up the last of her clothes and the remaining half bottle of drugged sake and trudged out into the foggy morning air and shut the door.

Sasuke stayed in bed and put his head in hands.

Hanabi would never say yes.

xxx

A few months later, she did…but not to him.

_Your are cordially invited to attend the wedding_

_Of the venerable Fifth Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku, _

_and_

_His honorable bride, the White Lilly, Hanabi Hyuuga _

**_She _**would never soil herself with someone who had been tainted before marriage and because of this…her's was a happy one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note: it's best not to have sex before your married guys


End file.
